First Date
by Am I A Good Girl
Summary: YUNJAE fanfic


Title : First Date

Rate : K-T

Author : Am I A Good Girl

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, etc.

Disclaimer : Jaejoong milik Yunho, Yunho milik Jaejoong, Author milik Yunho

Pair : Of course YUNJAE

Warning : OOC, BL

a/n : gaje tingkat benua

KENCAN!

Itulah mengapa aku bangun sepagi ini. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatu di kencan pertamaku. Ya, kencan pertama dengan Jung Yunho namjachinguku. Kami meresmikannya kemarin. Tiba-tiba pipiku bersemu merah dan hatiku berdebar-debar mengingat dia menyatakan cintanya. Aku menepuk-nepuk kasar pipiku saat tersadar dari lamunanku. Ada apa dengamu Kim Jaejoong? Kulihat sekali lagi pantulan diriku di cermin. Meski aku sudah bercermin berkali-kali, tetap saja aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan penampilanku hari ini. Sepertinya bibirku pucat sekali, apa aku pakai lipgloss saja ya? Tapi aku kan tidak punya. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku mondar mandir di dalam kamarku dan merutuk dalam hati. Melihat jam dinding di kamarku yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi membuatku terbelalak kaget. Aku terlambat!

.

.

.

Aku terengah-engah setelah sampai di taman tempat kami janji bertemu. Kulihat kursi kayu di bawah pohon besar yang rindang di sudut taman dan mendudukinya untuk sekedar beristirahat setelah berlari tadi. Yunho ku belum datang, apa dia terlambat? Hmmm, Rasanya langit agak gelap, seharusnya jam segini sudah terang. Lagipula disini sepi sekali, padahal biasanya banyak orang berolahraga atau hanya sekedar berjalan pagi di hari Minggu ini. Apa hanya perasaanku? Tiba-tiba keringat mengalir di pelipisku. Oh no! Aku tak boleh membiarkan dandananku rusak karena ini. Segera aku mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantong blazer berwarna soft creamku dan menyeka keringat itu. Saat kukembalikan ke kantong blazerku, aku menyentuh jam tangan yang belum sempat kupakai karena terburu-buru. Hhh~ aku ceroboh sekali. Kulihat jam tanganku sekilas dan aku terbelalak lagi. Pukul 6?! Tapi jam dinding tadi? Ah, aku kan memang sengaja mempercepat jam itu, kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Aiisshh! Itu artinya aku harus menunggu 1,5 jam lagi. Aku hampir saja _headbang_ jika tak ingat akan rambut hitamku yang kutata sedemikian rupa selama hampir 2 jam.

.

.

.

MWO?!

Ini ketiga kalinya aku terbelalak kaget. Kali ini karena Yunho ku datang dengan kaos tanpa lengan, celana pendek, handuk yang bertengger di pundaknya serta jaket yang diikat asal di pinggangnya. Dia mengajakku lari pagi. Aku melihat tubuhku dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu kulit putih, blazer dan celana berwarna senada, kemeja putih bergaris serta tas selempang kecil yang kusampirkan di pundak kiriku. Yang seperti ini digunakan untuk lari pagi? Huh. Aku sangat kesal dengan Yunho, kenapa dia tidak bilang? Aku hampir mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalanku kalau saja dia tidak menatapku intens sambil tersenyum.

"Wae?" aku memiringkan kepalaku menunggu jawabannya.

"Cantik." Gumamnya yang membuatku menunduk malu dan pipiku merona merah dengan hebatnya. OMO! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa sikapku ini seperti perempuan yang digombali lelaki?!

"Aku tampan!" Aku membuang muka ke samping serta mendengus kesal menyembunyikan rasa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipiku ini meskipun sepertinya sia-sia.

"Ah ne. Kajja." Ajaknya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk kugenggam. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang dan sikapnya ini membuatku tersenyum penuh arti. Melupakan kekesalanku tadi. Namun ekspresi kecewa menghiasi wajahku ketika ia menarik tangannya saat aku hampir menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau tak mungkin lari pagi dengan memakai itu. Kita jalan saja ya." Ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku.

.

.

.

Apa lagi setelah ini? Ia berjalan mendahuluiku tanpa mengajakku bicara sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tersenyum jika ada wanita tidak tau diri yang mengerling nakal padanya. Jung Yunho pabbo! Kekasihmu itu aku atau wanita itu?! Dia sadar tidak sih sekarang sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya? Menyebalkan!

DUK

Aku memijat hidungku yang menabrak sesuatu, tidak terlalu sakit sih. Badan Yunho sepertinya. MWO? Badan Yunho? Sontak aku mendongak karena Yunho memang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Wae? Kenapa diam saja?"

Diam? Tak taukah kau kalau aku diam karenamu? Kau tak mengajakku bicara, tentu saja aku diam saja. Apa aku harus berbicara dengan tembok? Yang benar saja! Kau kan lelaki, harusnya kau yang memulai! Tunggu dulu! Bicara apa kau, Kim Jaejoong? Kau kan juga laki-laki! Rutukku dalam hati.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya padaku yang membuatku mundur selangkah karenanya. Oh ayolah~ kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Membuatku gugup saja.

KRUYUUK

OMO! I.. itu su.. suara perutku. Aiiissh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini sih? Apa dia mendengarnya?

"Kau lapar? Ini masih pagi. Memangnya kau belum sarapan?" tanyanya lembut padaku.

Tentu saja! Tadi pagi kan aku sibuk berdandan karena kau mengajakku kencan – meskipun bukan kencan yang kuharapkan – mana sempat makan. Lagipula kupikir kau akan mengajakku makan mengingat kau mengajakku kencan pagi-pagi. Kukatakan itu dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin merusak kencan pertamaku ini.

"Belum. Aku tak berselera." Kujawab sekedarnya sambil mendudukkan diriku di ayunan di taman ini.

"Tapi bunyi perutmu menunjukkan kau harus makan. Ambillah." Dia memberiku beberapa lembar uang.

"Carilah tempat makan yang kau suka. Sementara kau makan, aku akan melanjutkan lari pagiku."

JDER! Bagai tersambar petir di pagi ini mendengar perkataannya. Yunho sangat tidak romantis!

"Aku tak suka makan sendirian." Semoga saja dia menyadari arti ucapanku ini.

"Kau bisa makan di kedai yang ramai di tikungan sana. Kau tidak akan kesepian."

JDER! JDER! Yang ini lebih parah! Apa dia tak mengerti kalau aku ingin makan berdua dengannya?!

"Shireo. Aku sedang ingin makan serabi (?)." Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan dia. Aku sudah sangat kesal!

Sudah sejauh ini ia bahkan tak mengejarku?! Kulihat ke belakang dengan sudut mataku dan betapa terkejutnya aku tak menemukan sosoknya. Kemana dia?! Kuedarkan pandanganku mencarinya. Oh itu dia! Tunggu! Dia bersama siapa? Kenapa banyak orang mengelilinginya? Tiba-tiba perutku terasa diaduk dengan ganasnya membuatku sakit dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Melupakan rasa lapar yang sebelumnya hinggap di perutku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali duduk di tempat aku menunggunya tadi. Memainkan rumput segar di permukaan tanah taman ini dengan sepatu putihku. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Hanya saja aku ingin sendiri. Atau mungkin aku berharap dia akan mencariku? Hhh~ bodohnya aku.

"Kau disini rupanya. Jja, ambillah." Aku mendengar suara Yunho dan benar saja itu dia. Dia menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang padaku. Hmm~ sepertinya makanan. Bau manis menyapa indera penciumanku.

"Apa ini?" aku menerima kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Wow~ pancake! Kelihatannya enak.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Kata temanku, pancake ini mirip serabi."

Aku terpana mendengar jawabannya. Jadi dia menganggap serius ucapanku? Padahal aku hanya bicara asal. Aku menatapnya haru tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Wae? Kau tak suka ya? Memang sih bukan serabi, tapi.."

"Gomawo." Ujarku memotong ucapannya, "kita makan sama-sama, ne."

Aku mulai memilih pancake yang tersedia dalam banyak rasa itu, bingung yang mana yang harus kumakan terlebih dahulu. Semuanya terlihat enak, apalagi ini dari namjachinguku. Kujatuhkan pilihanku pada pancake dengan saus caramel dan mulai memakannya. Sementara Yunho memakan pancake dengan taburan daging di atasnya. Ah~ ini baru namanya kencan.

Kulihat dengan jelas cara makannya, seperti anak kecil saja. Ada sedikit saus yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Yun, ada saus." Ujarku seraya menunjuk pada sudut bibirnya, "biar kubersihkan."

Kuambil sapu tangan di kantong blazerku dan segera mengarahkannya pada sudut bibirnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aiiissh kenapa aku jadi malu begini~ saat hampir menyeka sudut bibirnya, tiba-tiba

"Yo, Yunho!"

Sontak saja kujauhkan tanganku dari Yunho dan merutuki seseorang yang memanggil Yunho yang kuketahui adalah teman sekelasku, Yoochun. Dia menghampiri kami bersama teman-teman Yunho yang lain. Apa mereka tidak tau situasi? Aku hampir saja menciptakan momen indah di kencan pertama kami. Dasar pengganggu!

"Lapangan disana kosong, kajja kita main." Ajak salah satu dari teman Yunho sambil melempar bola sepak yang langsung saja ditangkap oleh Yunho.

Haha, kami sedang kencan. Mana mungkin Yunho menerima ajakan kalian..

"Oke."

DOENG

Mata bulatku yang sudah bulat semakin membulat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dia menerimanya!

.

.

.

Kekesalanku semakin bertambah saat tak diperbolehkan ikut bermain oleh Yunho karena alasan pemainnya sudah cukup. Padahal pasti dia tak ingin malu karena aku tidak bisa bermain sepak bola. Apalagi dia menyuruhku menunggunya bermain dan berjanji mengantarku pulang dengan motornya yang diparkir di sekitar sini. Cih, membosankan!

Hoaahmm..

Aku mengantuk sekali. Wajar sih, jarang sekali aku bangun seperti tadi pagi. Lebih baik kucari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur sebentar. Ah~ tidur di bawah pohon itu pasti sejuk. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon rindang di sudut lapangan yang bersebelahan dengan taman tadi.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun mendengar suara anjing yang cukup keras. Sepertinya anjing itu sedang jalan-jalan sore dengan majikannya. Hah sore?! Apa aku tertidur selama itu? Aiissh bagaimana bisa?! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Tak peduli jika aku akan dilihat oleh Yunho. Oh iya, Yunho!

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa ke tengah lapangan tempat Yunho bermain bola tadi. Namun langkahku memelan saat hampir mendekati lapangan itu. Sepi! Tidak ada orang-orang yang bermain bola. Hanya ada sedikit orang disini. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke tempat parkir di dekat taman, motor Yunho tidak ada! Berarti.. dia sudah pulang? Kutundukkan kepalaku, wajahku memanas, tanganku mengepal erat. Kencan pertamaku~ YUNHO PPABO!

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lunglai ke sekolah. Mengingat Yunho kemarin meninggalkanku membuatku malas ke sekolah. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik. Apalagi setelah dari taman kemarin, aku diusir dengan kasar oleh satpam club malam, akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktuku di game centre saja. Setelahnya, aku malah tak bisa tidur, semakin menambah kemalasanku datang ke sekolah. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mendengar omelan eomma dan noona-noonaku yang cerewet.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, kuhentikan langkahku saat mataku menangkap sosok Yunho sedang duduk di atas mejaku. Dia menoleh dan melihatku, dan itu membuatku berbalik. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya!

"Jaejoong-ah."

SET

Dia berhasil menahan pundakku dan mensejajarkan dirinya. Kuhempaskan tangannya dan bertanya dengan nada sebal.

"Wae? Sebentar lagi masuk." Kulipat kedua tanganku di dada dan memandangnya tajam. Sekarang kau mau minta maaf? Kau sudah sadar kesalahanmu kemarin ternyata.

"Kelasmu kan disini. Kenapa kau berbalik?" Pertanyaan Yunho padaku membuatku terbelalak kaget. Dia lupa kejadian kemarin?

TEEEET

Bel masuk berbunyi. Daripada aku harus memukul namja di hadapanku ini, lebih baik aku masuk kelas.

"Tunggu! Kemarin kau kemana? Aku.."

Ucapannya terhenti karena seonsaengnim yang akan mengajar di kelasku datang. Haha, rasakan itu!

.

.

.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang kutangkap dari seonsaengnim. Karena sejak tadi pikiranku hanya tertuju pada namjachinguku, Jung Yunho. Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke luar jendela. Tempat dudukku dekat dengan jendela sehingga aku bisa melihat lapangan sekolah dengan leluasa. Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Yunho yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan meskipun dari lantai 2 ini. Tunggu! Yunho! Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Yoochun yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Mengernyit tanda tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Sepertinya dia ketiduran saat pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim."

Mendengar ucapannya membuatku melihat lagi ke arah lapangan. Benar saja! ada Lee seonsaengnim yang terkenal killer sedang mengawasi Yunho dari tempat duduk di lapangan itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Kemarin dia mencarimu."

MWO? Aku menoleh lagi ke arah Yoochun. Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dia kira kau sudah pulang duluan kemarin. Makanya dia langsung mencarimu di tengah permainan. Karena tak menemukanmu di rumah, dia kembali lagi ke lapangan dan meminta bantuanku mencarimu. Katanya, ponselmu tidak aktif." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar. Aku memang tidak mengaktifkan ponselku saking kesalnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne. karena aku ada acara, aku tak ikut mencarimu. Tapi kata Junsu, dia menemani Yunho sampai larut malam. Kau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menatapku.

"Aku.." lidahku seakan kelu melanjutkan ucapanku. Tak mungkin aku jujur kalau aku bermain di game centre kan? Aku melihat lagi ke arah lapangan. Yunho.. mian.

"Seonsaengnim.." aku mengangkat tanganku. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan berpura-pura izin ke toilet untuk menyusul Yunho.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong. Kebetulan. Tolong catat ini di papan tulis." Pinta Han seonsaengnim.

"Tapi.."

"Biar aku saja." Potong Yoochun sambil mengarahkan matanya ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Aku harus cepat. Kalau tidak, Yunho bisa langsung pulang. Bodohnya aku, saat jam istirahat malah mengiyakan permintaan seonsaengnim membantunya di ruang guru. Jadilah aku bisa menemui Yunho hanya di saat pulang sekolah. Aiiissh! Kenapa aku merasa lariku sangat lamban? Apalagi, banyak murid-murid yang sepertinya menghambatku menemui Yunho. Ah, hampir sampai. Kupelankan langkah kakiku dan mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi tiba-tiba

WUUSSSH

Seseorang keluar dari kelas Yunho dan berlari melewatiku. Aku melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Itu.. Yunho! Tapi kenapa dia melewatiku? Tiba-tiba hatiku berdenyut sakit. Apa dia tak menginginkan kehadiranku? Dasar tidak peka! Aku hampir saja meninggalkan tempat itu jika seseorang tak menarik tanganku untuk berbalik dan memelukku.

GREP

OMO! A..apa-apaan orang ini?!

"Ketemu. Kenapa kau selalu menghilang?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Ini suara Yunho. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Kemarin maaf, aku…"

"Arra..arra.. Yoochun sudah memberitahuku." jawabku memotong ucapannya.

"Kau berbicara dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk samar, "Wae?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan playboy sepertinya." Pinta Yunho dengan nada posesif

Aku terkikik, "kalau aku tak mau?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek. Yunho-ku cemburu. Aku sangat senang dan jadi tak tahan untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya, Jung Jaejoong." Jawabnya dengan sinis.

Kencan pertamaku, boleh saja tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi asal itu dengan Yunho, aku rasa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula masih ada kencan-kencan lain yang menunggu kami.

"Yun.. banyak orang.. lepas.." Interupsiku saat Yunho tak melepas pelukannya. Ini di sekolah! Aku yakin kami jadi tontonan gratis para murid.

"Shireo."


End file.
